cronicas de dos shinobis y una kunoichi team 7
by sakura-haruno14
Summary: Tres caminos que paresen cruzarse, tres vidas que no encajan y encajan a la vez...¿podrán ser alguna vez realmente felices? sasusaku principalmente, también naruhina y un par de parejas a desarrollarse luego
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son productos de Kishimoto.

Crónicas de dos shinobis y una kunoichi (entendible es el team 7 o sea Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke)

Capítulo 1 Konoha en apuros

Toda Konoha estaba totalmente conmocionada por la muerte del gran Jiraya uno de los legendarios Sannin. Principalmente Naruto y la quinta eran los más afectados por dicha pérdida.

En el despacho de Tsunade…

Tsunade: Shikamaru, Naruto ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Shikamaru: Creemos haber descifrado el código que dejo Jiraya-sama antes de morir…

Resulto que Naruto tenía por así decirlo, la clave para poder resolverlo. Pero antes que nada para saber su significado, necesitamos hablar con el jefe de los sapos. No estamos muy seguros de que signifique lo que dejó.

Naruto se veía demasiado mal. Estaba bastante pálido y deprimido, cosa que era entendible debido a semejante pérdida que tubo.

Tsunade: si claro, pero deberán esperar hasta que regrese. No me dijo a donde se iba y hasta mañana por la mañana no volvía…

La quinta es interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Cuando la quinta dijo adelante entro una pelirosa, Sakura.

Sakura: Tsunade- sama es urgente los vigías han detectado algo que los inquieta bastante. Están preocupados pensando que puede ser alguna especie de trampa…

Tsunade: trampa ¿pero de quién? Que yo sepa Orochimaru esta muerto y ya no hay nadie capas de realizar un ataque en contra de Konoha, no hay nadie con suficiente fuerza….

Shikamaru: si, si lo hay y usted lo sabe…

Tsunade: no querrás decir que…

Shikamaru: por supuesto es un Akatsuki que esperaba…

Sakura: ¿que me perdí? ¿Un Akatsuki? No me digan que es él… el líder el que asesino a Jiraya…

Hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por un leve trago de saliva proveniente de Naruto que se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar…

Acto seguido se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de la entrada de Konoha. Los cuatro giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia allí…

Tsunade: demasiado tarde ya están aquí…

Aca lo dejo a modo de prologo. Este fic lo escribi hace mas de un año por lo que hay muchas diferencias a mi modo de redactar actual. Por eso si se fijan cambia echos desde la muerte de Jiraya… Y me refiero a comparación de los que siguen los mangas como yo:P

Bueno espero que les guste espero criticas, matanzas, algun agradecimiento xD tengo mas de 25 capitulos ya echos y muchisimos mas largos que este:P

Eso es todo saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son productos de Kishimoto.

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 2: Pein ataca ¡defiendan Konoha!

Sakura: ¿y ahora que hacemos Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos, defender a Konoha

Shikamaru: entendido

Tsunade: chicos reúnanse con Kakashi, Sai y Yamato y nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha y si encuentran a Neji en el camino tráigalo… (Diciendo esto salió disparada hacía la entrada de Konoha).

Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto: hai!

Luego de reunirse con Kakashi, Sai, Yamato y Neji se dirigieron hacia la entrada de Konoha. Lo que se veía era realmente sorprendente. Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Hokage.

Tsunade: una gran batalla esta a punto de comenzar…

Naruto: Tsunade-sama, ¿Cuál de todos ellos es el líder de Akatsuki?

Sakura: Ahora entiendo las palabras de Jiraya…

Naruto: ¿Qué entiendes Sakura-chan?

Tsunade: Naruto… ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo Jiraya en su mensaje?

Naruto: Que no esta entre ninguno de ellos Pero no veo como…

Sakura: esta más que claro el líder no se encuentra entre ellos…

Tsunade se acerco hacia donde estaban esos siete tipos de lo más raro.

Tsunade: ¿Quién de ustedes se supone que es el líder de Akatsuki?

Uno de ellos el que fue el que había mantenido la conversación con Jiraya se acercó.

Pein: todos somos los líderes acá. Somos todos Pein. Los siete somos Pein, los siete somos un único dios.

Tsunade: (retrocediendo) ¿dios?

La terrible lucha se libró. Ninjas de todo Konoha habían comenzado a atacar.

Sakura: (gritando): ¡TSUNADE SAMA! Si atacan todos así nunca podrán. Mírelos bien forman juntos un combo de ataque perfecto…

Dicho y echo cada Pein tenía una manera distinta de luchar pero que efectivamente formaban un combo perfecto. Eran cinco Pein controlando los distintos tipos de chacra uno controlaba el Genjutsu a la perfección y otro el Taijutsu a la perfección. Eran un equipo perfecto y formidable.

Sakura: Lo mejor va a ser separarlos y luchar contra ellos por separado. Es la única forma de lograr vencerlos.

Tsunade: Tienes razón. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Neji se encargaran de uno de ellos. ¡APURENCE!

Los cuatro: Hai!

Tsunade anduvo repartiendo todos los equipos durante bastante tiempo a los gritos y dando indicaciones. Konoha era un verdadero caos.

Mientras tanto…

Naruto: ¿donde lo estamos llevando?

Un Pein iba persiguiéndolos aparentemente uno de los tantos mudos.

Sakura: lo más lejos posible de los demás.

De repente se aparece otro Pein del cual se encargaban aparentemente el equipo de Kurenai y Chouji e Ino.

Shikamaru: Neji deberías ayudarlos, nosotros tres nos encargaremos de este. No nos supondrá problema.

Neji dijo que sería mejor así y se marcho.

Cuando están a unos cien metros de donde Neji se les había separado, Comenzaron a luchar.

Naruto: Yo que tu Pein tendría miedo…

Sakura: Naruto no es tiempo para tonterías es un rival poderoso…

Shikamaru: Sakura tiene razón esto es muy serio… y problemático

Pein comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos y empezó a librar chacra del rayo para todos lados.

Shikamaru: interesante chacra del tipo rayo. Naruto eres del tipo viento no te debería suponer ningún problema. Aunque digamos no eres un experto…

Sakura: menos charla y más acción. Shikamaru danos tu plan.

Shikamaru: ¿mi plan? Bueno Naruto, Sakura necesito que hagan clones de sombra, yo también los haré. Será para que se desconcentre y no sepa cual es el verdadero. Y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque un enorme rayo le dio de lleno en el estómago.

Sakura, Naruto: ¡SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: ¡Estoy bien comiencen el plan!

Sakura, Naruto: Hai!

Y ambos comenzaron a realizar sus respectivos clones. Por supuesto Naruto realizó más clones que Sakura. Los clones empezaron a correr alrededor de Pein, y este a su vez comenzó a tirar rayos contra todos sin dar en el Naruto o la Sakura verdadera.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Sakura apareció detrás del Pein y Naruto por adelante, pero Pein fue demasiado rápido y lo esquivó. Lanzó un rayo contra ellos, pero para su sorpresa no eran los verdaderos.

De repente desde arriba apareció una Sakura, que golpeó al Pein y luego con una gran patada lo dejo a unos pocos metros de Shikamaru. Era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

Shikamaru realizó su jutsu de la sombra imitadora con éxito. El Pein no se podía mover.

Sakura: (gritando hacía al cielo) ¡NARUTO! ¡AHORA!

Desde el cielo apareció un Naruto con su gran técnica el fuuton rasen shuriken.

Pein, que al estar inmovilizado con la sombra inmovilizadota de Shikamaru no puedo hacer nada, Había sido totalmente destruido.

Shikamaru: ¿de quién fue este plan? Jje fue verdaderamente espectacular, nada parecido al mío. Aunque cuando Sakura me lo lanzó a los pies supe que querían hacer.

Naruto: (que mira a Sakura y ambos sonríen) Fue todo idea de Sakura-chan. Fue perfecta ¿verdad?

Sakura: verdadero trabajo en equipo. Vamos con Tsunade-sama haber si algún equipo más necesita ayuda.

Pero antes de poder macharse escucharon un gran grito proveniente de ahí cerca…

*********************************************************************************

ahi lo dejo xD por dios me sorprendo lo feo que escribia hace un año xD prometo que los proximos capitulos son mejores, va mejorando mi modo de redaccion a medida que avanza la historia (por suerte!!!).

00.'.Hikari.'.00: publique mi fic, (este y un par mas) por muchas webs. Actualemente tengo hasta el capitulo 26 redactado, que creo que es hasta donde llegue en casi todas las webs en las que lo tengo publicado. Igual pienso seguirlo, tenia ideas como para minimo 20 capitulos mas, pero no pude continuarlo por falta de tiempo. Ahora publicarlo aca me da como mas apoyo, me hace sentir mas profesional? y eso ejerce presión para que escriba y me esmere:P

Bueno eso es todo si veo un par de reviews pensare en dejar mañana mismo otro capitulo:P

saludo y suerte a todos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son productos de Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¡Arde Konoha!

Sakura: Esa voz… ¡ES HINATA!

Los tres ninjas se alejaron de allí en dirección hacía done Neji se les había separado.

Y encontraron un verdadero caos. Kiba estaba intentando curar a un Akamaru malherido. Neji estaba totalmente ensangrentado. Chouji e Ino estaban totalmente agotados. (Recordemos que Kurenai no estaba con ellos dado que estaba embarazada). Shino estaba intentando ayudar a Neji y se lo veía muy cansado. Y Hinata, que había gritado dado el estado de su primo, estaba totalmente acorralada por un Pein, que para su sorpresa manejaba el elemento aire. Había Grandes huracanes por la zona.

Sakura: Naruto ve a ayudar a Hinata, Shikamaru ayuda a Ino y Chouji dile a Ino que ayude a Akamaru. Yo iré a ayudar a Neji…Me temo que esta muy mal…

Su cara demostraba esto. Se veía muy preocupada por el estado del ojiblanco. Y sabía que en parte era culpa de ellos por haberlo dejado allí. Pero en parte si no lo hubieran hecho quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a los demás. Sakura pensaba en todo esto mientras se dirigía hacía Neji y Shino. Ellos (Sakura, Shikamaru y Naruto) habían salido bien parados de su batalla por pura suerte. Lo que se enfrentaban, lo que estaban enfrentando esa "COSA" que se autodenominaba dios era tremendamente fuerte, juntos o por separado.

Shino: ¡SAKURA!

Sakura salió de su estado pensativo y recordó que tenía que salvar a Neji. Y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios…La cosa estaba más que complicada. Neji tenía un tremendo corte, provocado por los vientos, a la altura del estómago. ¿Tan poderosa era aquella cosa? ¿Tanto como para hacerle eso a Neji? Neji era muy poderoso. Y si pudo hacerle eso a Neji querría decir solo una cosa: Lo que se enfrentaban era demasiado poderoso como para ellos.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

Naruto se interpuso entre Hinata y Pein.

Naruto: ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Naruto iba a comenzar con un ataque. Pero de repente el Pein levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera oído algo y se fue, se esfumó.

Sakura venía corriendo…

Sakura: Shino lleva a Neji con sumo cuidado al hospital, ya esta fuera de peligro. Naruto lleva a Hinata a un lugar para que se tranquilice. Ino si ya terminaste con Akamaru ve hacía el hospital para ayudar. Chouji ve con ella. Kiba tú también deberías ir al hospital esa herida no se ve bien.

Kiba: estoy bien. Iré donde valla Akamaru.

Sakura: Esta bien. Shikamaru nosotros tenemos algo de chacra iremos con Tsunade Sama para ver si podemos ayudar en algo...

Todos se marcharon del lugar de inmediato.

Seguimos con Sakura y Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: tenemos que averiguar porque se fue ese y si se fueron todos o solo ese…

Sakura no decía nada, se veía totalmente preocupada.

Shikamaru: Por eso lo mandaste a Naruto lejos ¿verdad? Sabes de sobra que van tras el… Y eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. Sakura no dijo nada pero por la expresión de su cara Shikamaru supo que tenía razón.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

Naruto: Hinata-chan mira vamos a sentarnos allí. Mientras señalaba un hermoso árbol grande.

Hinata: hhaii…

Luego de sentarse, todavía Hinata seguía exaltada y preocupada por su primo y los demás.

Naruto: tranquilízate Hinata van a estar todos bien ya verás. Son todos unos ninjas muy poderosos pero claro no tanto como yo…

Cortó la conversación porque escucho el llanto de la chica…

Naruto: Hi…Hinata ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te enojaste porque crees que no soy el más poderoso o…?

Hinata: Con una leve risita. No, no es eso. Es que Neji se lastimó así por mi culpa en un descuido, ese Pein casi me da pero Neji se interpuso. ¡Es mi culpa que este así Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Hinata tranquilízate. Neji no hubiera soportado que tú estuvieras en su lugar. Por favor entiendelo… Y le dio un gran abrazo mientras que Hinata se ponía totalmente colorada

Hinata: Naruto…Etto gracias, muchas gracias iré a ver a Neji y…

Naruto: Así se habla. Y mientras tanto yo iré a ver si la vieja Tsunade necesita ayuda…

Lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Hinata: Naruto…etto…gracias…yo, yo, yo te quiero Naruto-kun

Naruto: (Mientras se marchaba) Yo también te quiero Hinata-chan Y de nada ¡para eso están los amigos!

Hinata: Nooo…No entendió lo que le quise decir…Estaba muy angustiada. Una vez que me animo a decirle lo que siento…

Mientras tanto…Volvemos con Sakura…

Sakura: ¡TSUNADE SAMA!

Tsunade: ¿SAKURA? ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Informes: El Pein encomendado a Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y yo… Esta muerto.

El Pein que fue encomendado al equipo de Kurenai, Chouji e Ino y que también mandamos a Neji como refuerzo escapó… Naruto, Hinata y nosotros quedamos ilesos. Neji terminó muy mal herido. Debido al shock emocional de Hinata mande a Naruto para que la ayude a recuperarse, y para alejarlo de los Pein que vienen por el… Los demás están heridos pero no de gravedad. Shikamaru y yo vinimos a ayudar…

Tsunade: No solo ese Pein escapó… Solo tres Pein quedaron vivos. Los demás murieron… Tenemos muchos ninjas heridos. Son los primeros que veo totalmente bien sin heridas aparentes. Esto se está agravando alarmantemente…

De repente aparecieron Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, que se les había encomendado otro Pein.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, no podemos dejarlos escapar…

Tsunade: Si lo se pero esta vez no cuento con la ayuda de los anbus, no se si se habrán dado cuenta. Los tengo en una misión de infiltración de información de Konoha altamente peligrosa para naciones enemigas. Por lo que necesito que vallan ustedes. Son los únicos que pueden hacerlo. No puedo mandar más gente. Tendré que pedir ayuda a la arena, porque al haber tantos ninjas heridos, podría ocasionar ataques de naciones enemigas. Así que KAKASHI, YAMATO, SAI, SHIKAMARU Y SAKURA les encomiendo esta misión. Solamente es para juntar información acerca de estos misteriosos Pein. En el caso de necesitar luchar, por favor absténgase y vuelvan a Konoha. No quiero más perdidas.

Diciendo esto, todos se fueron al instante

Iban todos corriendo más que rápido. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo, los Pein tenían demasiada ventaja.

Volvamos con Naruto…

Iba corriendo hacía a la entrada donde estaba Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: ¡Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tsunade: ¡Naruto deja de gritar!

Naruto: ¿Dónde están Sakura y Shikamaru?

Tsunade: Se fueron de misión

Naruto: ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me llevaron?

Tsunade: La respuesta a todo es NO TE INTERESA…

Naruto: Ahyyy dale Tsunade-sama!! ¡¡¡Quiero ir a ayudarlos!!! Seguramente fueron a buscar los otros Pein…

Tsunade: Eso a ti no te importa. Pein vino detrás de ti, no te vamos a dejar servido en bandeja para el, así que no vas a ningún lado.

Naruto: No me interesa vieja lo que diga ¡no voy a dejar que mis amigos se arriesguen por mi sin mi! Diciendo esto se marcho.

De vuelta con Sakura…

Llegaron a un gran claro no se veía nadie.

Sai: Aquí termina el rastro de los Pein.

Kakashi: Como me temía… Caímos en una emboscada. ¡Chicos prepárense a luchar!

Ninguno comentó lo que Tsunade había dicho estaba más que claro que si no luchaban iban a morir.

De repente aparecieron los tres Pein acompañados de otras cinco figuras…

Sakura: No lo puedo creer…

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía desesperadamente el rastro que habían dejado los Pein y sus amigos.

Naruto: Espero no llegar tarde… (Mientras apretaba los puños).


End file.
